


Education Never Ends

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Professors, But whatever, Disclaimer: Credits to Gamefreak and Nintendo and Pokemon, Other, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, literally this is all just fluff, not really sure if it's college/university or high school, vuvuzelashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Or, the vuvuzela Professors AU no one asked for.Title is a Sherlock Holmes quote.
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Cheren/N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 1





	Education Never Ends

“Hey Cheryl, remember when we used to run like that? Oh wait, I don’t mean  _ we _ . I mean  _ I _ .”

Cheren scowls. “Gym wasn’t my strong suit, okay.”

Touko laughs and reaches through the window to ruffle his hair. He ducks, but she still manages it. He’s glad he doesn’t run his classes  _ quite _ as early as she does, so his students don’t get to see this.

He changes the subject. “Aren’t you supposed to be running a class,” He deadpans.

“Sure,” Touko says casually. Without looking, she yells, “Hey, you! Run faster!”

Cheren shakes his head.

* * *

“Aw, look, it’s my favourite shortest boyfriend!”

Touya rolls his eyes. “I am your  _ only _ short boyfriend, Tou.”

“True, Cheren and N are just trees,” Touko says, swinging an arm around his shoulders and humming. She winks. “I’m making dinner tonight, just so you know.”

Touya rolls his eyes again. 

“Hey, my cooking’s not  _ that _ bad,” She protests.

“Whatever you say,” Touya says.

“Damn right whatever I say,” She mutters.

* * *

Touya sighs. “You’re late.”

“I’m sorry,” N pants, “But they were just  _ there _ and you know I can’t leave them-”

“I know,” Touya says. “Here, I’ll take them.” He takes the slightly soggy cardboard box from N, who looks at him gratefully. He peeks inside - kittens  _ and _ puppies this time. Who knew.

“I’ll see you later?” N says.

He nods. He makes his way towards the door, pausing. “Oh yeah, Touko said she’s making dinner tonight.”

The last thing he sees before going through the door is N making a face.

* * *

It’s just about time to end class when a knock sounds on the door.

“Sorry,” N says to his class as he goes to answer it. They all perk up, immediately interested for some reason.

“Hi, N!” Bianca says cheerfully.

“Hello, Bianca,” He replies. “What brings you here?”

She presents some Tupperware. “You forgot your lunch!”

She still somehow manages to make it sound scolding. N bows his head. “I’m sorry.”

She laughs. “Silly! Just be glad Touya didn’t see, he would’ve torn your head off.”

He looks at her, slightly terrified, and she pushes the Tupperware into his hands. She laughs again.

“Well, I’m off!” She waves to his students, kisses his cheek, and skips off.

* * *

Bianca hums, tidying up her classroom. Her classes run in the afternoon, so she still has a little time. Still humming, she turns into Cheren’s room.

“Cheren!” She exclaims. Cheren jumps, as much as he can in his chair, and he glares at her. She smiles innocently, and it melts away. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He waves a paper and a red pen. There’s soft music playing quietly in the background: Cheren’s favourite.

“Ooh,” She says, draping her arms over him. Cheren huffs, but he leans ever so slightly back nevertheless.

Bianca smiles. The day isn’t over yet, but she feels like she’s never been closer to the ones she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Fields:  
> Cheren: Literature  
> Touko: Gym/PE Stuff  
> Touya: ??? Medical Field???  
> N: Animal Biology  
> Bianca: Economics
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Touya and Touko call each other 'Tou', which no one else does because it gets too confusing  
> \- N's class is basically a bunch of shippers who can't decide whether it's AllWrong, FerrisWheel, Isshu, or whatever N/Bianca is.  
> \- Does Bianca know that the others think that's she very cute? Yes. Does she maybe use it manipulate them a little bit? Also yes.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
